


show you off to the whole world

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Language of Flowers, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Five years later, Yugyeom and Bambam are on the same page for Valentine’s Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> Thank you to D & E for reading this over, and to N for the basic prompt & cheering on the cameos!

Yugyeom snickers at the sight of the hickeys peeking out over Hoseok’s shirt collar. “Having a good Valentine’s Day?” he teases the dance instructor.

“I’m surprised you’re even here,” Hoseok returns cheerfully. “Bambam let you out of bed?”

Yugyeom is just surprised that Hoseok, and the rest of Yugyeom’s class, hadn’t said anything first. Bambam has been even more insatiable than usual during the last few weeks, to the point where the other dancers in Yugyeom’s program have been teasing him about how he’s practically glowing all the time. “Had to,” Yugyeom points out. “The showcase is in a week.”

“Promised him a private performance?” Hoseok asks knowingly.

Yugyeom grins. “Maybe.”

“Hey, some of us are single, you know,” Eunbi chimes in. “We don’t need to hear about you guys.” 

Jungkook nods in agreement from where he’s stretching on the floor. “Yeah, do we have to keep talking about this?”

“Don’t worry, one day Seokjin will notice you,” Yugyeom teases him.

“I hope your dick chafes,” Jungkook mutters, and neatly dodges when Yugyeom swipes at his hair.

 

 

 

 

After Yugyeom emerges from the studio he sees that Bambam’s car is parked in his usual spot, front and center. For once Bambam isn’t huddled behind the wheel, ready to complain about the cold as soon as Yugyeom gets in. Instead he’s posed against the hood, in the new coat he’s so pleased with, a huge bouquet of flowers in his arms.

Yugyeom beams and hurries over to him. “Hi,” he says happily, giving Bambam a quick kiss over the flowers.

“Hi,” Bambam returns, then nudges him with the bouquet. “Well? What do you think?”

“They’re beautiful.”

Bambam smiles. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

“Cheesy,” Yugyeom murmurs, linking his arms around Bambam’s waist and leaning in close.

“You love it,” Bambam counters, his eyes dropping to Yugyeom’s mouth.

“I love _you_ ,” Yugyeom says for what has to be the thousandth time that day; not that it's enough, or ever will be.

“Love you more.”

Which is something Yugyeom could debate forever, because he can’t imagine being able to love someone more than he loves Bambam. But Bambam kisses him before he can, wiping Yugyeom’s mind blank, as always. Blank enough not to think twice as Bambam slowly lies back on the hood of the car, pulling Yugyeom down with him as they keep kissing feverishly, starving for it; like they haven’t touched in weeks, even though they fucked twice already this morning.

(“You’re like a walking endorphin rush,” Jungkook had bitterly commented. Or was it Minghao? Yugyeom can’t remember right now. Hell, he can barely remember his own name right now.)

Bambam wraps one leg around Yugyeom’s and uses it to pull him closer. “Always wanted to do this,” he confesses between kisses.

“We’ll get arrested,” Yugyeom murmurs. “Campus police…”

Bambam snorts. “They’ve seen worse. They’ve probably seen worse _today_.”

But Yugyeom’s classmates might not have, judging from the wolf whistles and laughter he hears as he and Bambam keep kissing.

“You’re ruining Singles Awareness Day!” Eunbi calls as she walks past, arm-in-arm with a laughing Mina. 

Yugyeom pulls away long enough to teasingly return, “I can still give you Jackson’s number!”

“Only if he’ll give me Hyejin’s!” she shoots back.

“I don’t think Wheein wants to share her!”

“I don’t want to share _you_ ,” Bambam complains, fisting his hands in Yugyeom’s coat collar and giving it a quick tug.

Yugyeom obediently leans back down, touching his forehead to Bambam’s rather than kissing him again. “Flowers are gonna freeze.”

“We’ll keep them warm.”

“Isn’t this hurting your back?”

“I’ll be fine,” Bambam says carelessly.

“What about your new coat?”

Bambam startles in his arms, pushing Yugyeom up. “Yeah, okay, let’s do this somewhere else,” he says hurriedly.

Yugyeom laughs and circles around to the passenger’s seat. He’s confused by why Bambam follows him instead of getting in on the driver’s side, but then he opens his door and sees the rose petals spread out across the backseat.

“I thought those go on beds,” Yugyeom teases.

Bambam wraps his arms around his waist and grins up at him. “I put more on there, too,” he assures him. “I just thought you might not want to wait.”

Yugyeom grins. “You’re so thoughtful.”

“I have my moments,” Bambam says, then pushes Yugyeom forward and opens the backseat door instead.

“I picked that bouquet out for you specifically, you know,” Bambam tells Yugyeom once he’s settled in on his lap, the flowers safely on the driver’s seat. He steals a quick kiss, then continues, “Did you know flowers have meanings? Like tulips mean-”

“Perfect love,” Yugyeom finishes for him.

Bambam’s eyes widen. “How did you know?”

Yugyeom smiles, pulling Bambam closer to him. “Remember how I asked you to take me somewhere after practice today, and wouldn’t say where?”

“Wh-” Bambam begins, then stops short, a smile spreading across his face. “Wait, really?”

“Great minds,” Yugyeom says, and kisses him again. The florist can probably hold onto the bouquet he’d ordered for Bambam last week a while longer.


End file.
